Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you
by GeneGenielover28
Summary: AU series 2. After resigning from the force and fleeing London after being betrayed, hurt and abandoned by Gene she builds a new life in Plymouth as a Dr in Pyschology. While conducting a lecture she along with Gene are forced to confront their past.
1. Unwanted Visitor of the Past

**Hi again! I know I should be updating on Bleeding Hearts and I have a few unfinished chapters left but I promise I will get an update up as soon as I can. For now though I am putting up this five part story which is an alternative to the series 2 ending. I am right now so obsessed with that ending, it could have been done so much better so I am writing up different ideas and scenarios for it. This story was inspired by a brilliant episode in the first season of HOUSE MD called "Three Stories" For those who haven't seen it I recommend you watch it. Reviews are always welcome and I always appreciate them even though I know I don't reply to them. Here we go, once again Ashes to Ashes or House MD is not mine.**

**Unwanted visitor of the past**

"What? Lecturing students? You have got to be kidding me? I don't do this sort of thing" argued Alex.

"Dr Riley is throwing up; she obviously can't lecture today and you are the only person available"

"Ok, did you witness the vomit or are you just taking her word for it? Hmmm I haven't been feeling well, coming down with something, maybe a bad case of the clap or just a bad migraine, might have to go home for a few days." Spat Alex in a sarcastic manner, not feeling in the mood to lecture kids, it brought back memories, memories she prefer to forget that it ever existed.

"Alex, as much as I love you as a friend and a colleague, I have to point out to you that Dr Riley hasn't got a history of lying to me or throwing a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her way and storm out of the building. I know that you have gone through a lot since coming here in November of 82, stuff with the MET and the loss of your daughter and your recovery but as your boss when I say you need to do this, than you have to follow through ok" reasoned Trisha who was desperate to get her intelligent, feisty but rebellious and stubborn best friend to see reason.

"You said this is the fifth time this week that she has missed a class this year alone! Either she is dying or she is lying." Replied an unfeeling Alex

"I will give you two hours off duty" said a calm Trisha, hoping that the temptation of two hours off the job can convince Alex to cover for Dr Riley.

Fine, I have Melody do it, she loves inspiring the inspired" Replied Alex whom was starting to walk off.

"No Alex, you will do it."

"Why, why is it always me?

"Because the world hates you like you hate them. Or because it is a class on psychology. Pick whatever reason feeds your newly developed narcissism better."

"I'm not doing it Trish, period." Huffed Alex and turned to walk out while Trish smirked and eyed her carefully while working on her paperwork. She smirked once more when Alex came back through the door.

"You're supposed to stop me. Renegotiate. It's what you do best."

"Hmm yes, and you're supposed to keep on walking. Sorry, I guess we both screwed up. Go on and do it again." Rebuffed Trisha, loving this playful banter that she was having with her best friend, someone whom she never thought she would see again after she had heard the news of her death in the future along with her death from cancer a few months Alex came back into her life.

Alex sighed and tried to extract more off time from Trisha. 'I'll do it for four hours off duty."

"No, two. I know you love the sound of your own voice and I know you would rather spend those two hours listening to yourself then listening to your patients. The class starts in twenty-five minutes. The quicker you do it the quicker we can go home and get ready for this joint hospital-police charity gala benefit that is on tonight."

Alex sighed, it was better than nothing.

Dr. Alexandra Drake, beautiful, intelligent and ever the professional strode out of the doors of Dr Trisha William's office, the Dean of Medicine and the Head Administrator of Plymouth's Derriford Hospital feeling relaxed and happy (if not slightly annoyed) for the first time since moving down to Plymouth after quitting the London's Metropolitan Police Force on the eve of Operation Rose. She was surprised that she had gotten the blessing of the super, what was more of a surprise to Alex was that like her he was from the future as well and was coping well with his new life. He had caught on to what happened between Gene and Alex and was understanding her pain over Gene's rejection and sped up the process while she fled the next morning to Plymouth after finding out that her best friend Trisha had entered her world. Feeling wounded, hurt and betrayed by Gene she showed up on Trisha's doorstep in the early morning with only a few bags packed. Because Trisha had a conference up in London she did the rest of the packing and got the removalist to move all of Alex's stuff to her three bedroom bachelorette house. Alex and Luigi had an agreement and helped Alex move things about while Gene and his team were at the station. She never said goodbye to Gene or to the team, not even leaving them a letter, she didn't want to acknowledge them anymore, just thinking about them hurt too much. She only kept in contact with Luigi whom had guarded her precious secret for over a year and a half. From what Luigi had told her, all the bent coppers were caught and coughed up names when under interrogation. He had also told her that the same man that came to her, whom she had known was Summers was also arrested along with Jeannette Rivens who had confessed that they had tried to split Gene and her up, even saying that he had edited the tape that was let at Gene's office. Alex had also found out through Luigi that Gene was angered when he had found out from the super what Alex had done, but Luigi also said to her that he was also devastated that she had left him without even saying goodbye. Even though Alex felt a pang of guilt and sadness she was still too hurt and angry to even say anything back and just hanged up the phone, determined to get on with life.

It took her a long time to get over Gene, but she had vowed to never open her heart up to anyone again, keeping everyone except for Trisha at arm's length. It was also this betrayal that had led her to become so cold and cynical about the world but did her best to help others find happiness even if she could never achieve her own happy ending. When she had found out that she had died in the other realm with the infection over taking her comatose body in 2008 she had broken down in tears leading to Trisha holding her throughout the night, rocking her back and forth, before finally giving her some pills to help her sleep. She was out of action for days, she didn't sleep, she didn't eat and she didn't talk, it was only when Trisha brought over a friend who had lost her daughter that gave Alex the strength to continue. Both she and Trisha agreed to never tell anyone their secret and so many people assumed that Alex had been in denial over the death of Molly and was coming to terms with it and that suited Alex just fine even if it did hurt to know that she will never see her baby girl again. Alex applied for an opening job in the hospital where Trisha was working as the head of the pyschology department to work with patients while doing research. Because of her career in the force and her top degree in psychology, she was accepted straight away and she had not looked back since. Alex was strolling through the corridors when a nurse and the nurse's station called out to her.

"Dr. Drake, there is someone here who wants to speak to you.

"I'm outta here, got a lecture to do, tell them to bugger off or to take it up with Dr Williams" Said Alex not even bothering to look at the person who was standing with the nurse until she heard THAT voice, stopping her in her tracks while her body stiffened, hoping that this was just a dream.

"Bolly."

Alex turned around slowly to the direction where that accent that she had fought for so long to get over was coming from and was met face to face with a pair of beautiful silver blue eyes that had haunted her dreams forever and a day, the eyes of Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt.

Gene walked over while Alex stared at him, not knowing what to think or feel at this very moment, she felt like she had just been hit by a double decked bus. She had no more time to think as Gene was now face to face with her and she felt her anger bubbling up from underneath her, the nerve of that man to come see her after what he had put her through. Gene, still feeling hurt and betrayed over what had happened, didn't know how to handle this new Alex or the situation. He was out of his depth. He knew just by looking at her that she had changed drastically, her demeanor when addressing the nurse was fleeting, dismissive, uncaring and cold. He felt that the connection that they had once shared had withered and died. He knew something was wrong when he came back to the flat only to find that half her stuff was gone and when the Super had informed him about Alex's resignation from the force and leaving London he was beyond livid but he was also devastated, feeling his heart smash into thousands of tiny pieces. She never even said goodbye. And now as he stood in front of this complete stranger, he didn't know how to feel.

"How yer doin bolls?"

"Me? How am I doing? Well you know, considering that I was falsely accused of being corrupt, had my daughter used against me, had some desperate slapper and con artist being thrown in my face by a police officer who supposed to have known better, while on top of that getting threatened by someone who I trusted, being thrown out into the cold and learning how to live again, I feel strangely good. Just peachy. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes" replied Alex in a snappy, sarcastic manner. Gene meanwhile winced and shamefacedly looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet, feeling like a schoolboy getting a canning from the headmistress. But that wasn't fair. She had hurt him too but instead of going nuclear he looked up at Alex and shocked her with his reply.

"I know but I did miss you. The team has been missing you too." And that was true, CID had lost all motivation and hope since Alex had left and even he was loosing his will.

"Oh is that why you're here, beg and hope that your baby blue eyes can make me go weak at the knees and I will fall into your arms and everything will be hunky dory again? Sorry if you think that then you are wrong." Sneered Alex.

Gene was gobsmaked, this coldhearted stranger that stood in front of him, flinging those words in his face in such a sneering and uncaring manner made his blood boil in anger. How dare she? She lied to him and now she had the nerve to be the righteous one? He clenched his fists while his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. If he had thought that she was cold before, she was definitely cold now but because people were staring at him he reigned in his temper and he let out a loud sigh.

"No I am here for the gala with the team" replied Gene in an equally cold manner.

"Don't see any reason why you should be here, party doesn't start until tonight."

"I came to see you, especially when I found out you worked here."

"You stalking me or something?"

"I am a DCI Drake."

"You could've fooled me."

"What is it with you Drake? Talk to me. Did I ever mean anything to you at all? Asked Gene, desperate for answers, but also angry with her for treating him like some kind of yesterday's trash.

Alex thought for a minute and even though her foolish heart cried out yes and begged her to tell Gene how she really felt about him her cold and calculating mind won out and Alex said those words that crushed Gene's heart.

"You did once, now I am not sure if I even want to even acknowledge your existence. I wish I could say that it was good to see you again but I would be lying if I told you that."

Having said those gut wrenching words, Alex Drake turned her back and left an equally angered and devastated Gene Hunt holding back angry tears in his eyes as he watched the only woman he loved walk away and enter into the lecture room. Alex meanwhile opened and slammed the door that led to the lecture room feeling her heart weep as a single tear slipped down her check betraying her ice queen facade.

What a way to start the day.

**I am so evil. I am enjoying typing the lecture chapter with all the studants. The team will show in this chapter too that I am currently writing. I acknowledge that in real life Alex wouldn't have been so quick to run a pyschology department in a hospital and leave the force that quickly but hey this is fanfiction. I just liked the idea of Alex running a hospital department and tying to move on while still doing an activity that she enjoys. Tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Three Stories, One Truth

**Oh wow! Thanks for those lovely reviews. I appreciate it loads. I am having a break from uni work so I decided to finish off the next three chapters and post them up. I am not an expert at psychology but I have tried my best to be accurate as possible. Hope you enjoy the banter between Dr Alex Drake and her students. Some of the lines come from HOUESE MD but I have changed some of it to fit the situation. I do not own either Ashes or House MD**

Alex Drake stared at the class for over twenty minutes, trying to clear her head and get her emotions under control after her encounter with Gene while the rest of the class stared back at her with blank faces wondering if she would ever start. It wasn't long until Alex started to speak.

"Ok, three cases, three people walk into a room. All suffering from some form of psychological disorder, without them knowing it. How can you tell? All look normal, all dress in the same tacky cheap outfits with greasy hair and wearing cologne pretending to be cool and sexy but instead come off looking like A-grade twats. All three of them are in pain and are distraught and all three of them says they are hurt, all three believe they are suffering from a bad leg, one of them is lying, one doesn't know that he is lying while the other genuinely believes in the lie that he has created for himself. What is wrong with them?"

A blonde haired woman lifted up her hand eagerly, Alex squinted her eyes.

"I am not going to like you am I?" replied Alex.

"For the patient with the bad leg, the majority of cases are most likely caused by muscle strain. Apply heat and rest affected areas.

Alex just nodded, while rolling her eyes at the most boring answer, there was a reason why she was doing this but like the man that abandoned her one and a half years ago, the student has failed to see the deeper problem that is being hidden underneath the surface.

"Statistically, you're right. Very good. My experience: over half of leg pain is musculoskeletal, generally from excessive exercise. Twelve percent is varicose veins brought on by pregnancy, and most of the rest is the result of vehicular accidents. I said three people. That's six legs. So, you've got three hurt jogging, two in collisions, and one of the legs is pregnant."

The whole room chuckled while others smirked, they liked this woman, her cutting wit was fun and refreshing to listen to unlike Dr Riley who was mundane, repetitive and just plain boring who thought she was the centre of the universe. However, some of the students noticed a certain type of pain that lurked behind her eyes, almost like she was not the woman whom she used to be but didn't know what had happened to her that made her the woman that she was. This time a much more timid but interested and caring Asian piped up and asked.

"What were they doing when the pain presented itself?"

"I have no idea."

Another student popped up, he had long dark hair and had the appearance of a rebel from the backstreets of Manchester, Alex was proven right when he spoke up in a manchurian accent which stabbed at her heart when she remembered the man that she had cruelly turned her back on earlier this morning.

"You didn't ask? You didn't take a history?

Of course, but all that told us was what they said happened. Person A, farmer, says he was fixing a fence. Says he felt Tightness of the leg, loss of muscle control and collapsed. Person B, football practice. The guy dives for the ball and falls on the ground, clutching his foot. Coach figured he twisted it. And C, we've got Duran Duran. Preparing for his concert

The Keen student gobsmaked, squealing like a schoolgirl asked: "Whoa, you treated Duran Duran?

Alex again rolled her eyes, seriously, people's tastes of music in the 80s were downright shocking but she just shook her head and said: "Heartthrob but crap singer. And no, I've gotta disguise the identity of each of the patients and I got tired of using the middle-aged man. Duran Duran seemed like a pleasant alternative... Now, in less than two hours, one of these three will be tossed out of the hospital because they were faking it to score narcotics and has an addiction to drugs, possibly a victim of substance abuse and therefore is a pathological liar, one will be very close to death – attempted suicide caused by severe depression, while the other is abandoned by someone he cares about, the woman, believing that he is corrupt and lying to her when really he is suffering from psychological trauma caused by grief due to the loss of his daughter in a very shocking and bloody hostage shootout a year before he moved down to London therefore psychological pain turns into physical pain.. Any guesses on which is which? Okay, I say we start with the football player." And with that Alex and the team pictured the case in their minds eye.

'I was running after the ball after my team mate managed to get away from our opponent and kicked the ball to me, I dived for it in order to score a goal but I felt a sharp pain in my foot and it made me collapse in pain."

"Ok where's the pain localized?

"It started from my ankle and is radiating up."

Alex then interrupted the vision and asked. "Any ideas?"

The rebellious student piped up. "We should take some tests find out what is wrong with his leg."

Alex again rolled her eyes, if only it was that simple, the 80s is not as medically and technologically advanced as 2008 so therefore it would take ages to find out if there was something physically wrong with the leg. Where was Dr House these days when you needed him?

"Why do you believe him? He could be lying. I said one of the patients is lying." Said Alex.

"The keen student then answered in an intelligent manner that impressed Alex. Pathological liars and substance abuse patients have specific patterns of behavior when trying to manipulate family members, friends and professionals to get them the drugs that they want. We should be looking for signs of substance abuse and check family history to see if the person has had a history of substance abuse and we should also be looking at the patient's body language and facial expressions when he speaks because they usually give indicators that they are lying and then call the cops on him."

Half nodded in agreement while the more experienced students casted skeptical eyes on the students who were agreeing with the keen one.

"Very good. So half of you toss him in jail while the others think that there is something else that is wrong with him. As I said, one of them is a pathological liar and a substance abuse patient but he is not the one. So by letting a suicidal depressed patient who suffers from pain which emerges itself in the form of physical pain with potential suicide thoughts get cuffed and tossed into jail and branded as a pathological liar and a drug user you have just killed him. The other half, spot on.

"But, but you said..."

"I tricked you that is the only thing wrong with caring and keen people, so eager to help and to please others that they don't see the whole picture and jump to conclusions. That's the sad reality of the human race and 50 per cent of the time you are wrong and you will kill somebody, if you can't handle that pick another profession or graduate and teach. So how do I know that he is not lying?" asked Alex.

Everyone just stared at her and shrugged. Not really knowing what to say.

"I know because the soccer player is limping and is relying on a walking stick, a healthy man in his early forties do not start limping around like an 80 year olf and all of a sudden start relying on a cane when there is nothing in his previous medical history that said he had seriously damaged his leg or foot. Medical history indicated that he has had no reliance on drugs except for the occasional tablet to cure a headache, has had no major accidents and no history of surgery. His facial expressions are tight and gives nothing away but his eyes waters up and his body is always stiff when he tries to walk almost like he is trying to ease the pain that he is feeling when he walks. Also when you look at his leg there is no form of allergy or serious wounds that can inflict such pain. Just because he is a football player doesn't mean he is taking drugs or suffers from drug addiction, remember he's British, its only the American baseball players and the Olympians that cheat with drugs. So what explains this?

The caring one than spoke up. "Usually, family can indicate if something is wrong with him.

"Yes, true, family members are usually the first ones to see changes of behavior. The wife had said that her husband all of a sudden became withdrawn, now unless he is having an affair, the only other reason why he is withdrawn all of a sudden is that he is suffering from depression. In some cases, people with depression and suicidal thoughts can be in denial about it and the brain represses it but in doing so it can emerge itself in the form of physical pain leading to the patient believing that they are physically ill when in fact that are depressed. In his case it could be the result of having too much fame and because he is always in the public eye and never gets to have any rest due to the fact that he is a football player. He is under pressure a lot from his manager and from his coach to perform well. On top of that he is away a lot of the time either at training, at some special event, doing interviews or at a game playing for his team, always on the go, never a minute to rest. Could also be caused by anxiety due to his desire to achieve and impress everyone around him and the moment he has a bad day or a small slip up he curses himself, beats himself up and tells himself that he is not good enough and therefore has to push himself to prove his worth when he doesn't really need to." Explained Alex.

"He feels guilty" stated the rebellious one.

"Exactly."

"He could easily turn to drink as well" piped the caring one.

"Nearly everyone does luv" replied the rebellious one."

"Maybe you northern flatfoots do but we don't" huffed the keen one.

"Yeah, because you posh yuppie twats are so perfect when in fact all you are just smug twats with sticks up your arse." Retaliated the rebellious one.

"That is quite enough" snapped Alex, silencing everyone.

Ok, moving on, how do we treat him?" asked Alex.

The rebellious one then spoke up once more. "There are a range of things that can be done along with gentle hospital reassurance. Since the guy is being pressured all the time, then it is recommended that he spend some time away from work and go on a holiday and relax. Put in for leave time, sort out something with his manager while arrange for counseling and support management. If the suicidal thoughts are very strong, maybe drugs, like antianxiety medication, maybe buspirone (Buspar), clonazepam (Klonopin), or lorazepam (Ativan), an antidepressant, like fluoxetine (Prozac), sertraline (Zoloft), citalopram (Celexa), or venlafaxine (Effexor), or a medication to address anger or mental agitation, like risperidone (Risperdal) or aripiprazole (Abilify). It can be started right away in an attempt to relieve the symptoms of the sufferer of suicidal thoughts. It is also important that there is someone with him and observing him at all times.

"Keep up with stuff like that and I might take you on as a member of my team, you are good at this' smiled Alex, nodding in approval.

The rebellious one smile shyly and replied "god is in the detail ma'am."

Alex nodded she couldn't help but feela sharp pang at her heart as memories of her time with Ray, Chris, Shaz and Gene brainstorming in CID started to come back to her but continued further.

"Ok that is one solved. Let's take a vote, who thinks that the farmer is the pathological liar and the substance abuse user?" asked Alex.

No one put their hands up, all shaking their head in disapproval, which started to make Alex angry, but couldn't quite figure out why, her demeanour changed from nice and professional to cold and menacing.

"Right. Who believes it is the rock star than who is the pathological liar, who pisses in everyone's face, can't tell the truth and is corrupt, does whatever he wants while the farmer who presents himself as the innocent working class every day worker is the one who tragically lost his daughter. Go on. Tell me what you are really thinking, lets be honest here" Snarled Alex, her anger and hurt that she had locked away for over a year and half started to come to the surface, something that was detected by everyone in the room.

"Well it is usually the rock stars that get on the drugs, these days celebrities are turning up dead because they are too doped up."

"Too judgemental. Try again.

When everyone remained quiet, Alex decided to let loose.

"Let's change it then from a rock star to a cop, always in the line of fire right? Has to deal with shit everyday in his life, people are letting him down right, left and centre, he carries a lot of pain and a dark secret inside that he can't admit to himself which one of the reasons why he has moved to London from Hyde, he comes to rely and trust in his boss, a DCI who he has fallen for, would do anything for. When the time comes when he needs her, and tells him the truth, or what he believes to be the truth, she throws his cries and pleas in his face, accuses him of being corrupt, turns to a slapper for reassurance to get back at this male copper who is really a con artist getting paid to separate them, he then uses his own daughter against him and threatens to kill him and goes on to shag some idiot on that man's desk. Let's look at that what does that tell you?" Demanded Alex, coming face to face with the keen one.

"Well...um...it could have been brought on by stress from the job.

"If that was the case then why would he be so hurt and distraught that this woman used his own daughter against him?"

"well, uh...I" stuttered the student, feeling very scared all of a sudden."

"How about because he is corrupt and is lying because he feels that he can use the female DCI's feelings for him against her and expect her to lie down and take it replied the rebellious one"

"Then why would he stay loyal to her in order to help prevent a blag from going down if he was corrupt, what if he was reaching out for help.

"Well, then he is either delusional, making everything up and doesn't give a crap.' Replied the rebellious one which made Alex explode in a sea of anger that frightened everyone.

No. History doesn't indicate that the person is a fantasist or suffering from Schizophrenia so naturally you are WRONG! HE WAS REACHING OUT TO HER THE BEST WAY HE KNEW HOW. HE NEEDED HER HELP!

"It hard to concentrate if you are in our face all the time."

"You know what you are? Useless. No. Worst then useless, oblivious, just like that DCI was, but at least you all know it!" Snarled Alex at the caring student.

"It's hard for me to think like this if...

"Do you think that this was easy on the patient at the time when he was going through all that emotional trauma of being abandoned? COME ON, What are you missing! yelled Alex.

Then a small Essex voice spoke up from the back, surprising everyone.

"Delayed Grief and denial due the loss of a loved one."

Everyone turned around and Alex looked up to see Sharon Granger leaning on the side of the wall along with Chris, Ray, the new DI and Gene, shocked to the core from seeing Alex's little display of rage, bitterness and anger.

"Not your case." Replied Alex, shocked to know that her former team members of the force were at the back listening and watching every single thing that she said and did the whole entire time while she never noticed.

"Nothing wrong with a consult" rebuffed Ray. Alex smiled at this, he had obviously learnt a lot since she had been gone along with Shaz.

When individuals loose loved ones in traumatic, shocking and bloody situations, especially mothers and fathers in regards to losing their son or daughter, some carry with them a lot of guilt with them, they feel that they should have been there for them when in reality there was nothing much that could have been done. They feel that it is their responsibility as a parent to always be there for them, support them when they need them and never let them down. For this individual it seemed that he wasn't there at the time, maybe he couldn't reach her in time and had left them in the care of someone they trust but things went wrong. The individual is unable to come to terms with their loss and puts off grieving; that person then moves down to a new city and start all over, from the description of this patient they obviously had no one, so, therefore, there is no reason for them to be there anymore, no one left to tend to. So they start over again but then they start to believe that their loved one is still alive and start to make up wild stories in order to convince themselves that their loved one is still alive leading them to believe that they could return home to find them safe and well. The death of this person's loved one obviously had a huge impact on him and is so overwhelmed by it that he couldn't deal with it, therefore everything is stored at the back of his mind, like a piece of film, the mind is an amazing organ that can repress and bring up things from a person's past. But sooner or later some small detail forces them to deal with the situation head on and therefore everything starts pouring out and it is too much for them to handle. It could lead to mental and emotional breakdowns, depression and suicidal thoughts and other health hazards like lack of sleep, refusing to eat and naturally treating everyone and everything as their enemy" explained the caring student.

"Brilliant...but you took your time...NOT ONE OF YOU CONSIDERED IT. YOU ALL JUMPED TO THE CONCLUSION THAT JUST BECAUSE HE COMES UP WITH A BIZZARE STORY THAT HE WAS CORRUPT! YOU COULD HAVE MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY DESTROYED THE PATIENT RIGHT THERE AND THEN BY REJECTING HIM LIKE THIS MAN'S DCI DID!" shouted Alex in anger, the truth coming out and hitting Gene, Shaz, Ray and Chris like a ton of bricks while the DI looked on in curious puzzlement.

"_I'm from the future. I was shot, and I woke up here, with you. Just like Sam Tyler, only... only this is my reality. And I am fighting not to die, because if I die, I will never get home. And it's insane, but there it is. And I trust you, which is why I'm telling you the truth."_

"_You know I ask for the truth and you piss in my face."_

_"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, please don't do this. I'm telling you the truth. I thought it was all in my head, but Summers, Summers is here too and- And he's from the future and I saw him, I saw him. He shot his younger self. He's behind Operation Rose and I- I don't know why, but I do know that I have to stop him."_

_Get out of my sight inspector._

"The police officer reached out to her for help, she was under the delusion that could see his daughter again by making himself believe that he was from the future and was shot in the head and was fighting to get home. He admitted this to her when she had asked him for the truth, he didn't lie to her, he genuinely believed in it. He needed her help. The guilt that he was caring around with him was strong, felt that he had let his daughter down, and felt that he should have been there for her. Wasn't his fault, his daughter disobeyed the orders of her godfather and got caught in the crossfire; he couldn't deal with, went into denial and made herself belief in her own self deluded fantasises. He thought he could trust her to see what was wrong with him even if he couldn't, trusted her to believe in him and help him. But instead, accused him of being a cold, selfish liar and a bad parent, threatened to kill him in front of everyone, took the word of a con artist and a slapper over his and shagged him on his desk that night. It nearly destroyed the patient emotionally and mentally."

The explanation blew Gene, Shaz, Chris and Ray all away as the facts over what happened on the eve of operation rose became public, all too shocked to say anything. Gene was still trying to process the information while his stomach dropped. It was then Chris spoke up.

"Oh my god, this isn't about some male copper, this is about the ma'am, it's Alex.

**OHHHHH Dear. I have to leave you hanging on this one. I promise to update as soon as I can as I am already halfway through the chapter now. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, hoping to hear more from you. I hope the cases/lecture was good enough, I am not a psychology student or a medical student but I hoped it is up to standard. **


	3. Learning how to live again

**I am on a roll today. I have decided to put the first three out of the five chaps up and I am starting on the forth one, hopefully it be up tomorrow. Chap three will now focus on what happened to Alex. From the eve of operation rose Alex's her rejection and abandonment by Gene, to her meeting with the Super, her reunion with her best friend, to the loss of her daughter and her road to recovery. It will be a series of flashbacks that cuts back and forth from Alex's lecture in the present – a similar format to the Three Stories Episode. Galex will happen, don't worry, I am getting there. For the meantime more reviews would be lovely. **

Flashbacks, heartache, triumph, tragedy and learning how to live again

_NOV 11th 1982 – The Eve of Operation Rose_

"_You know it's just struck me how truly cold you are Drake. You told me once you had a daughter. Well you don't phone her, you never talk about her; you never try and see her._

_SLAP. Storms out of the room._

"_I'm doing this without you are you dare to get in my way, I swear to god I will kill you!"_

_Alex Drake, slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor, tears streaming down her face as her heart broke into a million pieces. That Bastard! How dare he use her own daughter against her! He has no idea how much she is fighting to see her daughter, he wouldn't know anyway. Alex then decided that enough was enough, if she was going to die back home, she is not going to spend the rest of her life with him! She changed into leggings and into a thick jumper and went into the her bedroom and pulled out a large suitcase and a number of bags and started packing, she was getting out of here, she was getting out of London, resign from the force and start a new life, how she didn't know but she will get by. She stuffed her wardrobe into her large suitcase while placed her toiletries and make up into her small carrier cases and made sure that her documents and her private tapes were stored into her travel bag. She was packed and ready to go, she looked at her watch and found it was well past the early morning, there would be no one in the station so she figured she would sneak down there and see the super. She was about to pull her boots on until she heard a knock on the door, she opened it only to find the super waiting for her._

"_Evening Alex."_

"_Sir."_

"_Please, call me Michael I know you are upset and distraught over what had happened."_

"_How do you know who I am? Why are you trusting me? Do you think I am corrupt too?"_

_No Alex. I don't think you are corrupt, you are whiter than white, just like in 2008._

"_You believe me?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Why?"_

"_I am from the future as well. I died after retiring from the job after 50 long years of dedication to the MET and I am reliving my life while trying to correct a small minor mishap in my personal life. Live the life I always wanted minus the killing and the stalking."_

"_There are more of us here?"_

"_Plenty more where we come from us time travellers. In fact you're best friend Trisha Williams is in this world as well, poor woman, lost her battle to breast cancer."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_She's not in London. She is at Plymouth, working as Derriford Teaching Hospital's Dean of Medicine and Head Administrator, only started a couple months ago. So if you are planning to run then I recommend you go there. At least you have someone to support you."_

"_But I need to give some notice of my resignation."_

"_That is not a problem Alex, I have the papers here. All I need is your signature, I have already signed the papers and I can get the higher ups to process it while you leave while everyone is at the blag and I will make sure that DCI Hunt gets a good lecture from me as well about his stupidity."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Lets just say shagging a con artist and a common slapper on your desk is not appropriate behaviour for a DCI. I am sorry Alex; I know how you feel about him."_

"_No...no...you are a blessing sir, this just confirms to me that me and Gene would never work out, I feel like I dodged a bullet, now I can be free."_

"_If that is what you want Alex."_

"_It is sir."_

"_Right then. Here is Trisha's address, she has a conference here in London, so if you need anything moved just tell her and she will get it sorted. A cab is waiting for you now. So go now._

_Alex did as she was told but stopped to inform Luigi what was happening, the little Italian was sad to see her go and heartbroken over what had happened between her and Gene. He really thought that they were meant to be but alas they were not. He promised that he would not tell anyone. Alex hugged him; placed her bags in the Taxi and left for Plymouth to begin a new life. She will survive somehow._

"So that was it? He just left and the super approved of it?" asked Ray

"Yeah, that was it. Mind you it was a surprise to the man. He didn't expect to get any support from anyone and wasn't sure if he could trust him but his instinct told him to do so, so he did and the super came through for him. Hell a complete stranger trusted him and supported him unlike that stupid idiot for a DCI" replied Alex, bitterness seeping through every syllable which made Gene, Ray, Chris, Shaz and even the new DI squirm.

"So this friend of his, female?" asked Gene, slightly angry and jealous that Alex had shared more of herself with her friend then with him over the past two years that they had worked together.

"Yes she was. Females tend to be better listeners and are much better at understanding people I know I am being sexist and bias against men but to this man she was the one person in the world whom he trusted with his problems, at least she never called him cold, a bad parent or threatened to kill him. But I guess some people are like" snarled Alex, staring straight at Gene, not bothering to hide her pain and bitterness which forced Gene to stare at the floor in shame.

_Nov 12__th__ 1982 – July 16__th__ 1983_

_Alex knocked loudly at the door at 5am in the morning and waited patiently for her best friend for nearly over 20 years to answer._

_The door opened and there stood Trisha in a skirt, blouse and suit jacket, she looked young again and as she stared at Alex her face went from confusion, to shock and then finally to pure happiness at seeing her best friend here. She wasn't alone now and she pulled her into a full blown hug. Both women clinging onto each other, afraid that one of them might disappear in a puff of smoke if they were to let go._

"_Oh my god, you're here. This is amazing; you're amazing; so the super from the MET wasn't crazy or spinning me a line, let me get a look at you lexi."_

"_It's great to see you; I thought I would be alone forever."_

"_You're telling me Lexi, now come along we'll get you settled in. Are you staying or visiting? I know you are an independent person and you might want get your own flat._

"_Well, I would like to stay with you; I have just come down from London and all I have is my bags and I don't have the money to buy all the essentials. I am no longer in the MET, I have just resigned from the force and I need a place to stay while I tried to rebuild my life."_

"_You poor dear, I have three bedrooms, I'll give you the one across the hall from my room, it's the second biggest one, I have got furniture already there, do you need to get anything?_

"_I moved out very quickly, so I need to move some things from my flat to here and in secret because I don't want my former colleagues know where I am and what I am doing._

"_This is about Gene isn't it?" asked Trisha._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your former super contacted me early this morning and told me everything; I didn't believe him and thought that it was a joke until I saw you in the flesh. But I can't believe that you told him the truth, I am so sorry to hear what he had done to you."_

_Alex by then was in tears and collapsed into the arms of Trisha while she just rocked her back and forth, running her fingers through her hair and whispering to her that it would be ok and that she would get over him soon. She told her that she deserved better anyway. _

_Alex slept that night in her new bed, thinking about Gene, she could see him in her mind, in her old flat wondering around after kicking her door down when she didn't answer him, looking confused and worried at seeing half her stuff had gone. _

_She then saw him in her dreams the next night looking livid and devastated as the super told him and the team the news while Shaz crumbled into tears and was supported by Chris. The Super lectured and disciplined Gene for his lack of good judgement and his bad treatment of her. The super also told him about Summer's flat and showed him the evidence that she had collected and had left to him to hand over as evidence against the operation rose team, further emphasising her loyalty and confirming to everyone that she wasn't bent. She saw the shock and then the shame on Gene's face when he realised that he was wrong about her all along and had lost her as a consequence of it. The super lectured him over letting his feelings take over his judgement and his stupidity when dealing with Jeannette further shocking the team when it was confirmed that he had slept with Jeannette. Alex could see the look of disbelief on everyone's faces while others were angry with Gene for falling for such an obvious trap...especially Ray. The Super had also told Gene that he was lucky that she didn't complain against him but also told him that he was a fool to treat Alex the way he did._

"_She was a good one, Gene. Men don't find women like her in the world anymore and only an idiot like yourself would throw her out into the cold."_

_She dreamt of him and the team every night after that. All getting drunk at Luigis but with no joy behind it and she even swore that she once saw Gene shed a tear, but as the months went by and the more Alex distanced herself from her heart and her feelings for Gene and slowly hardened up to the world, she dreamt about them less and less and were replaced by of dreams of Molly._

"Wait, this person could see people in their dreams?" asked the rebellious student in a sceptical but intrigued tone.

"Subconscious is not taught in psychology though, that is only something you see in movies or TV" argued the keen student.

"True. Most medical psychologists would dismiss it and refer it to pop psychology after all the subconscious is not an issue that psychology deals with" agreed Alex. But personally I believe that when two people are connected together so closely and so intimately, you can see them and feel them in their dreams, it could happen to anyone, bonds between brothers, bond between a mother and her child or maybe a bond between two lovers or lovers who have been separated by external forces and by their own faults, but that is something that won't make it into my books anytime soon" said Alex.

"But surely, two people who love each other deeply can triumph over anything" piped up Shaz, still believing that the ma'am and the Guv still had a chance to be together.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know about that. You are talking to a woman whose had key men in her life letting her down from her father trying to kill her, her uncle having an affair with her mother, her godfather dabbling into blackmail and payoffs to her ex who walked out on his wife and six month old daughter while going through London's greater phone book and shagging every single tart that threw herself at him And on top of that, when she finally feels that she has found someone to rely on and to give her heart to he abandons her when she needs him the most. So forgive me if I don't share your deluded fantasy" sniped Alex, careful to make a few adjustments to her back story while Shaz just sank down further inside her seat, feeling stung by the hurtful insult.

"When did the man finally realise that his daughter was dead? How did the girl die? How did the man deluded himself into believing it" asked the caring one.

"Well...

_July 30__th__ 1983_

_Alex came down to the living room while Trisha was in the bathroom cleaning up after a hard day at work, she had daily meetings with the big bosses who ran the hospital and was constantly in meetings with other department heads while diagnosing and visiting patients. Alex got herself a glass of water when she saw a faint glow coming from the television and she went up to investigate only to be confronted by Molly._

"_Molls! Oh, my sweet, sweet baby girl, you have grown since I last saw you. You didn't disappear when I look at you or talk to you. Does that mean I am alive? Does that mean we will be reunited soon? That I will get home? I haven't seen you for so long and I miss you very much. I am staying with Trish, our friend. She is looking after me and I hope I will get home to you."_

"_The little girl just smiled sadly and shook her head._

"_The doctors said that there is no response in your brain since you went into deeper into your coma. We have agreed that it would be best to let you go and we will switch off your life support. I dream about you, you know mummy, you use to be so happy with that man but you have drifted apart from each other, never seen you so down since dad left us. I want you to know mummy that you should be happy, I will be OK, I have Evan, grandma and grandpa, my friends and even dad has come back. Told that Judy to bugger off after she refused to help him take care of me. I am getting to know him and we are fine. Please mummy, be happy, wherever you are. I will visit you everyday to let you know that I won't forget you. Love you mummy."_

"_NO, NO...please Molls, don't blow the candles out...please..." begged Alex._

_But Molly had already blown the candles out and the TV went dead while a devastated Alex dropped the glass of water which spilt water on the floor and sank to her knees wailing in pain and sorrow._

_Trisha, who had heard and seen everything, came rushing out and kneeled beside her, taking her into her arms, hugging her and rocking her back and forth as Alex held on on to her body and sobbed her heart out. They stayed there for several hours before Trisha tucked Alex into bed and gave her a sleeping pill to help her sleep._

"So, that one photo of him, his daughter and the godfather, taken on the day that she died was what trigged everything?" asked the keen one.

"Yes, the mind is a mysterious organ. Memories are like a roll of film and some of those memories were repressed when the individual goes into denial and so those memories get stored away but all it takes is one little detail for those memories to come flooding back and because the individual has repressed it and denied the grieving process for so long it becomes too much for them, thus leading to their emotional and mental breakdown" explained Alex.

"And that is what happened to this copper? Asked Chris.

"Yes, it was a long time coming and h was affected badly by it, didn't sleep, didn't eat or come out of his room for days. It was only when his female friend got him acquainted with a woman who had lost her son in a car accident over a year ago that he decided to learn to live again once more."

_August 1__st__ – 10__th__ September 1983_

_Alex spent over three weeks in bed, refusing to do anything while crying the majority of the time and staring out the window from her ledge, her face pale and drained. Her mind going over and over all the what ifs._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by Trisha as she came through the door with a fair brown haired woman in her mid 30s wearing trousers with a light blue blouse tucked in with a blazer covering her shoulders standing behind her._

"_Alex, there is somewhere here to speak to you."_

"_I don't want to speak to anyone."_

"_Alex, you can't keep going on like this, you have to learn to live again and this woman shares the same experience as you. At least give her five minutes to make her case" pleaded Trisha._

_Alex turned around slowly and looked at the woman who in returned gave her a small shy smile. Alex relented and moved over to her bed and allowed the lady to come over and sit on the side of the bed._

"_My name, is Samantha, you can call me Sam."_

"_Hi, Sam."_

"_I take it you are grieving for a loved one?" A child?"_

"_Yeah, a little girl, Molly."_

"_I had a son. Alan, his name was, bright kid, energetic and never stopped talking. He was so full of life" said Sam, pulling a photo out of her wallet and giving it to Alex._

"_He is so beautiful. How old was he?_

"_Eight"_

"_What happened to him?_

"_I lost him in a car crash a little over a year ago, along with my husband.. They were driving home after seeing a football game and a drunk hooligan who was behind the wheel, ran through a red light and crossed a double line and smashed into the car. My husband died on impact and my son died a few hours after entering into the hospital, the damage done to his internal organs was just too severe._

"_Oh my god, how did you cope?" _

"_I didn't for a while. I was on autopilot for a while. Didn't acknowledge anything, didn't want to do anything until my friend came back from the states and looked after me. It was our trust and faith in our friendship and in each other that got me through the dark moments. It wasn't easy, it was one step at a time but I eventually got there._

"_But how can I move on knowing it was my fault that this happened to my little girl? You're different, you couldn't control what happened."_

"_No, Alex. You and I are not that different. No one has control over anything in life especially when it comes to the matters of life and death. You can't control the words and actions of other people, the best thing that you can do is manage your destination the best way you know how. Tell me, Alex, could you have prevented the incident?_

"_I...I don't know. I told Molly to stay in the car and lock all the doors and windows until I came back from the hostage situation. I had back up, police officers, snipers and choppers. Everything was under control. Even if the guy had aimed for me, one of the snipers would've gotten him. But because Molly had disobeyed me and got in the way, she ended up getting taken as hostage ultimately leading to her getting shot. But if I hadn't answered the call then I wouldn't have been there and therefore it wouldn't have happened."_

"_Could you really ignore your duty as a police officer though?_

"_No. Otherwise the hostage would've been killed along with many other people who had been watching the whole thing._

"_Exactly. You don't seem to be the type of person to go turning your back on people."_

"_No and the only reason why Molly and I are separated is because she had disobeyed orders, if she hadn't then she would have still been alive."_

"_Do you see now, that this wasn't your fault?"_

"_Yeah, I do. But it's still hard."_

"_I know, it gets better over time but it still hurts, one never can get over the loss of a child, it's even worse when you lose the man you love on top of it."_

"_I know what you mean" replied Alex."_

"_Oh? Have you been in love?"_

"_For my ex, it was just excitement and the need for comfort but it wasn't love. But there was this man that I loved since the moment I fainted at his feet."_

"_Why isn't he here?"_

"_He let me down when I needed him. Used my daughter against me, called me a liar and accused me of being corrupt. He is the reason why I moved down here to Plymouth."_

"_Ahhh...love gone wrong, obviously he didn't see that you needed him, well heartache takes time to get over, some never do, they think that they have gotten over them when in reality they just go into remission until they either find someone that they care more or until they are reunited again with that lover and all of their emotions, love and memories come back. It all comes down to time" said Sam._

_Alex nodded, moved beyond words._

"_Very poetic."_

"_It's not poetic, its life."_

_Both women smiled._

"_I have to go, I have a flight to catch, both me and my friend Belinda are going to L.A before travelling up to San Francisco, New York, Florida, Hawaii, Washington DC, New Orleans and Chicago amongst many places._

"_That sounds great!" smiled Alex._

"_Belinda suggested it; suggest that we travel the States before going down to Australia then back up to France and to the Greek Islands before coming home. Planning to do stuff and go places. You know... learning how to live again."_

"_Yeah, I have to learn to live again" repeated Alex._

_Both women shared a smile once more and said their goodbyes before Trisha escorted her outside to where Belinda was waiting to leave._

"So, this woman helped him to move on?" asked the rebellious student, who had already figured out that the person Alex was talking about was herself but respected and admired her enough to keep up the pretence, just like everyone else in the room.

"For some people, it could take years to move on, while for others all it needs is just a little bit of support and understanding from someone who has been through loss, suffering and grief to help them" replied Alex

_September 3__rd__ 1983_

"_Alex, can I have a word with you" called out Trisha._

_Alex followed Trisha into the room and sat opposite to her along with several men in suits._

"_I have been talking to these men and women, they control the board. We like your history and the fact that you have a degree in psychology means that we can offer you a job. There is an opening at the psychology department. Dr Glenister is retiring next week after 30 years of service to the medical profession and he has looked at your history and resume and is impressed by what he has read and has recommended you to take over his position as head of the psychology department. You will be leading a team of seven bright doctors and will also be able to diagnose patients and conduct research there. Dr Glenister has come to see me about this and I have spoken to these guys here and we are wondering if you would take the job" asked Trisha._

"_Oh yes...yes! That would be lovely! Thank you so much!"_

"_Great then it is settled, go shopping, we want you at work nice and early at 5am for your first briefing with Dr Williams and the rest of the department heads. Welcome on board Dr Alex. I take it you got your degree and papers?" said the man in the blue piece suit._

"_Yes I do" replied Alex._

"_Then you should be fine. See you in the morning. You're office is already ready. If you want to redesign it to your suit your taste then it's perfectly fine with us" replied the man._

_This was the day Alex started to live again._

"So...the man started to live again, he still hurts over his loss and his abandonment by the DCI that he loved, but somewhere deep in his heart he still loves her despite everything. But I guess the hurt, betrayal and loss that this DCI has caused has him made a major contribution to his cynical and cold hearted view of the world. If it wasn't for his best friend who picked up the pieces the man probably wouldn't have survived. He has been changed for life though. But I guess we all change as time goes by for better or for worse" replied Alex sadly.

The room paused for several minutes, Gene and his team were quiet in the back, processing the whole story. The silence was then broken by the caring student.

"The DCI was right to suspend him though. He had inside knowledge on the blag that was going down, even if he was psychologically ill, the DCI still had reason to suspend him."

"She had no hard evidence that he was corrupt, don't forget it if he had wanted to go corrupt he wouldn't have informed the DCI on what the blag was when he got the information from the other officers when they were undercover." The only evidence she had was a tape with insane ramblings of a man who was suffering from an illness caused by grief along with a bizarre story that he was the future. That equals someone who is sick mentally, not someone who is corrupt" rebuffed the rebellious student."

"It doesn't matter, it was still the DCI's call, he is her superior" replied the keen student who along with everyone else in the room giving up the pretence that this was a fake story about a male copper when in reality it was all about the woman that was sitting before them on the stool.

"The DCI was an idiot! If he couldn't tell between a woman who was psychologically damaged brought on by grief and a woman who was a common slapper and a con artist who by the way was the sister of a murderer in a gangster family then he shouldn't be a DCI at all! He shouldn't be in the force, he should be at the very least get bumped down to DI or, better yet a WPC! He was experienced enough to have known better. It's a disgrace and he bloody better well know it! Like I said before the man was an idiot!" rebuffed the rebellious student in anger, taking the side of Alex while making Gene hang his head in shame.

But Alex surprised everyone.

"It wasn't all his fault. He was adrift. He was hurt and betrayed by all those he trusted, loved and looked up to. His father was an abusive alcoholic who had taken to treating his wife and two little boys like a bean bag whom he can take out all his anger and self hate on. During the corruption that was eating up the MET, someone who he had cared very deeply for turned out to be taken bungs and she knew that he was still reeling from that. She just made it worse for him by giving him a crazy story instead of giving him reassurance and a simple explanation that would've cleared the air, maybe she should've admitted how she felt about him when she had the chance...there is always a maybe but the deed has been done and there no is turning back" reflected a sombre and heartbroken Alex, realising her mistakes in the whole sorry affair, her emotions coming up to the surface and betraying her carefully crafter new image that she had created for herself.

"Does this lecture have a timer? What time does this lecture finish anyway?" asked Alex

"Twenty minutes ago" replied Trisha who was leaning against the side exit door.

The whole room went quiet and everyone turned to Alex, holding their breath.

"I am not doing this again. And this woman is not the world's greatest mum. Not even close. Who the hell lets their kids play with lead based paint? That's why she is always sick. Tell her to bring plastic cups with her next time and she will be back to clean off snot off these student's faces in no time. I also recommend that rebellious student with long hair and the Manchurian accent join my team when he finishes. Got potential" I'll meet you outside" said Alex as she handed Trisha the mug and walked off leaving Trisha with a sad expression on her face as the rest of the students proceeded to exit the building.

Gene and the team got up and started to walk down the corridors and out of the building. Ray, Chris, Shaz and the new DI all refusing to look at Gene, now that they knew the truth about what had happened on the eve of operation rose, they didn't know what to make of him. Gene feeling the shame and the guilt build up in his stomach, clawing its way to his chest, threatening to strangle the life out of him walked out of the building while the rest of the team straggled behind him.

"How could the Guv do that to her?" asked Shaz.

"The rebellious student got it in one. He's an idiot' replied Ray

Gene and the team got to the Quattro where it was parked across from Trisha's Mercedes, while the team got in and waited for their Guv Gene turned and saw Alex and Trisha walk out with their folders and handbags in one hand and a brief case in the other. Trisha started to start the car up while Alex turned to see Gene staring at her from afar. Both stared at each other for ten minutes, longing, regret and desire shining in their eyes before Alex broke the connection with the shake of her head and the warmth in her eyes, once again overtaken by her cold ice queen persona that she had designed for herself and got into the car. Trisha drove away from the hospital leaving a shattered and remorseful Gene Hunt behind.

Talk about heartache.

**Phew. That was the longest chapter I have typed. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am in the process of writing the gala charity do and we will see some major galex happen. Meanwhile pop in and tell me what you think. :) **


	4. For your eyes only darling

**OK. I just couldn't help myself. Here is the 4****th**** chapter, we are nearly there. I promised heavy galex so here it is. I also picked a few love songs for this occasion, one of which came from the Roger Moore James Bond film "Octopussy" and "For your eyes only" since I know Phil is Roger Moore fan. I have also changed the rating to M as this naughty couple engage in some very smutty practices. Once again I don't own these lyrics nor do I own Ashes. Enjoy, swing by and drop in a review **

For your eyes only darling

Alex stared at herself in the mirror; her gown hugged her curves in all of the right places and showed off her pert arse. Normally she would go for the short dress that went to her top thighs, placing emphasis on her long, legs but decided against it since it was a charity gala ball and because it brought back too many memories. It was bad enough that Gene would be there she didn't want to look like a tart as well so she opted for the classic, Hollywood beauty look. Her dress was a slender black laced Sheath Floor-length gown with a slit that went all the way to her right hipbone, allowing Alex to show a bit of leg but in a way that said elegance and sophistication. Her two inch silver heels matched the diamond beaded black silk purse that she had picked out to complete the assemble. Since she hadn't cut her hair since moving to Plymouth, it was straighter and longer which passed her shoulders a little so she decided to get her hair done in the hairdressers and asked for it to be pampered, no curls, just let it flow naturally. There was a part of her that wished for a hair straighter, would've made things a lot easier.

She felt like a Superstar. But she was also nervous, she didn't realise just how much she had loved Gene until she saw him that afternoon and confronted their past together. After all the hurt and pain that he had put her through, she thought that her feelings for him would be nothing but hatred and bitterness but when she thought back to Sam's words, she realised that she was wrong. Her mind has been telling her lies.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when Trisha came into the room to fetch her looking just as gorgeous as her even if she was much more conservative. She wore an elegant strapless elastic satin floor length dress with a small train following behind her

"Are you ready to go? We have a limo to take us out tonight." Said Trisha.

"How the hell can you afford a limo?" asked Alex.

"Everyone is coming in either limos or fancy cars tonight, I don't know why though. It was decided on by the board of directors." Replied Trisha.

"Figures, rich, smug, yuppie twats showing off to everyone ugh. I will be trying to avoid their wondering hands all night" groaned Alex.

"Come on, we better get going, it's only for one night. It will be alright."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who will come face to face with a former would be lover that wasn't to be" grumbled Alex underneath her breath as she sat inside the limo and the driver drove away to its destination.

The party was in full swing by the time they had got there, people were drinking, eating, playing poker, laughing and dancing on the dance floor as Trisha and Alex made their way into the entrance. They were bombarded by rich donors, department heads and coppers from Plymouth and some from the MET. All of them, were trying to get their hands on Alex but were met with disappointment when Alex shot them a 'come near me and I will hurt you look.'

Shaz, Chris, Ray, the DI and Gene were all at a table in the far corner, watching everything and everyone. Chris and Shaz were talking about their plans for a family while Ray cringed and attempted to start a conversation with the DI. Gene, however, was eyeing the room, looking for a certain brunette beauty. He had his three piece dinner suit on with his crocodile boots to complete the look; he had shaved and combed his floppy blond hair back, making sure that he made an effort. He was still rattled by the revelations and confessions of this afternoon at the lecture room and felt guilt, anger and shame over everything that had happened. He wanted, no needed to put things right again with her, she might tell him to get lost but he wasn't going to back down, this was going to get settled tonight.

Alex meanwhile was talking to a small group of police officers from the MET and from Plymouth who have heard of her through stories of her time with DCI Hunt. Alex felt that she was in good company, no one had made a move on her, no grubby yuppie hands trying to feel her up, she wasn't drunk and she was in the company of very powerful women and friendly men.

"Lex, come on, the speeches and presentations will be on soon, we've got to get to the table before it starts" called Trisha.

Alex nodded and went down the stairs to where the main event was scheduled to be held, she saw the stage, the massive dance floor with the DJ and his music and speakers ready to go food was everywhere and the tables were all being served by waiters. Alex was impressed they had gone all out for tonight's gala. Alex stated walking down the staircase, following Trisha silently, trying to compose her feelings and her thoughts while psyching herself up for her speech that will come later on in the night.

"Trish, you know what table number we are at?"

"Yeah, its table 14"

Alex nodded and looked up only to come face to face with the man she had been dreading to see all night. Gene Hunt. One look at him and she felt her heart beat faster, her palms go sweaty and her breathing hitched slightly and for good reason...she was going to be sharing her table with Gene. Her heart dropped, she wasn't sure if she could go through with this.

Gene was about to give up hope and go back to the hotel but the moment he looked up at the stairwell he thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the vision of beauty that stood before him. He never had seen anything as beautiful as her. Those endless legs, that beautiful, perfectly sculptured body encased in that slinky gown leaving little to the imagination, those glorious tits, that amazing arse, her hair, straight and wavy, her amazing hazel eyes that sparkled in the chandelier light, those cheek bones full of life and colour. It was all there, he would give anything to have her, hell he would sell his soul to the devil himself it if meant that he could have her. As he saw her float effortlessly down the stairs and cross the floor, men turned their heads in admiration of her flawless beauty while women shimmed with jealousy, wishing they could look as good as her. Gene could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his palms going sweaty, his breathing quickening, his throat going dry and his trousers growing tighter as he realised that she will be sitting in his table tonight.

"Bloody hell ma'am who are you trying to impress." Stated Ray as he looked her up and down only to wince as a jealous Gene kicked his leg from under the table.

"Thanks Ray, thought I wear something classy but sexy."

"It suits you ma'am, goes black really suits you." Complimented Chris.

"Poof." Mumbles Ray.

Trisha took her place between the new DI and Shaz leaving the last chair for Alex, which was unfortunately next to Gene and Ray but Alex was determined to not let Gene get in the way of her night, so calmly and coolly she took her place as the director of the hospital board got up to make his speech.

As the speeches and awards went on throughout the majority of the night and the meals and alcohol was being served, Alex made some conversation with Chris, the new DI, Ray, Trisha and Shaz after apologising to her for her insult during the lecture but didn't look Gene in the eye all night. She was determined to not even acknowledge him even though she felt his eyes pierce though her body making her both aroused and excited. She hoped to get her speech and award over and done with so she could get out of here soon. Being near Gene was making her stomach do flip flops.

"The final award for tonight goes to an outstanding woman, she has only been here in this hospital for nearly two years, leading the psychology department and already she has published many papers and has made critical contributions and breakthroughs to understanding what goes on in the human mind. This woman has been through a lot not just professionally, being a former officer in London's Metropolitan police but also personally, she has shown great courage and strength to become the woman that she is today. This year's Woman of the year award and also this year's award for outstanding contribution to the field of psychology goes to Dr Alexandra Drake."

Alex blushed, surprised that she was getting a standing ovation from her colleagues in the room, it was a lot more then what she got from the force and for that she was grateful. She felt appreciated. She walked up to the stage and collected her award and headed for the microphone.

"This is an amazing honour, thank you so much for this. You have no idea how grateful I am for everyone's support tonight and through the time that I have been here. To Trish, my boss and also my best friend since college. You stood by me through everything, you never failed me, you were always there for me, when I lost my daughter, you were there when my whole world came crashing down on me two years ago when I showed up on your doorstep, you took me in and picked up the pieces, you were my one constant in this world, the one person who I could always rely on no matter what. So thank you for everything, your love, your support, your wisdom and for your great alcoholic beverages."

Everyone in the table laughed at this including Gene, she never could handle her alcohol. Alex completed her speech and the Director of the hospital stood up one more time.

"Thank you everyone that concludes our presentation for the night, hope you enjoy the rest of the night, have a few drinks and hit the dance floor. The DJ will now take over proceedings for the rest of the night with lovely music. Thank you all again for coming." Everyone applauded as the elderly man as he stepped out onto the stage and the DJ took over

"Alright ladies and gentleman, we'll kick the music off with a nice romantic ballad for all you married couples, lovers and would be lovers. This one is from the new James Bond film that has just been released. It's Rita Coolidge with the song "All time High" announced the DJ as he placed the record onto the hi Fi and the bluesy beginning of the song filtered through the room as couples came together and slow danced on the dance floor with the lights dimmed. Alex, who was standing on the sidelines was preparing to leave but when she saw Trish dancing with one of the department heads she knew that she would be on her own tonight. She smiled to herself, Trisha did deserve the night off, she spent nearly two whole years looking after her, the best she could do was give her the night off that she deserved, lord knows that woman needed to see some action. Alex turned on her heel but bumped into a solid figure and she stiffened, she knew her that strong solid body belonged to.

"Leaving the party so soon Bolls?"

"Figured I'll call it an early night."

Alex tilted her head up and looked at Gene, she realised that looking at him was a mistake, for she had found herself looking deep into his amazing sea blue eyes and she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

"One dance Bolls...please."

She couldn't deny him if she tried. Alex slowly took his hand that was outstretched and he led her onto the dance floor, two hands on her waist, while her hands went around his neck shoulder as she tucked her head under his chin and swayed gently to the music.

_All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two.  
>Had no intention to do the things we've done.<br>Funny how it always goes with love, when you don't look, you find.  
>But then we're two of a kind, we move as one. <em>

Alex, sighed deeply, this was something that she had waited for all her life, to feel safe, protected and most of all to feel loved by this man that was holding her in his arms and making her feel that she was the only woman in the world. With her eyes closed her other senses were heightened, she could smell the sweet mixture of his aftershave, cigarettes and whisky, to her it should be revolting but on him it just felt right. His touch made her skin tingle with arousal, lust, desire and love. She didn't come to 1981looking for love, she didn't know why she was here to begin with and she never thought that she would fall for Gene Hunt. She was never looking to fall in love him. She was never looking to have her heart broken by him. She hated herself for wanting him the way did but as the song seemed to suggest, even when she wasn't looking for all those things to happen to her, she found that it did happen. She did fall for Gene Hunt, she did get her heart broken by him, her heart always sang for him even when she shed tears over him.

_We're an all time high,_  
><em>We'll change all that's gone before.<em>  
><em>Doing so much more than falling in love.<em>  
><em>On an all time high,<em>  
><em>We'll take on the world and wait.<em>  
><em>So hold on tight, let the flight begin.<em>

The chorus struck a chord with Alex as she thought about her feelings for Gene and the situation that she had found herself in. Could she really risk him? Let him back into heart again and risk getting it broken again? He already broke her heart once. Can they really change what had had gone before and create something special? No man ever made her feel the way Gene did. It was then she realised, Gene and the rest of the team didn't have to be here, he came because she was here. He had chased after her, even after all this time, her heart skipped a beat as her body started to glow.

_I don't want to waste a waking moment; I don't want to sleep._  
><em>I'm in so strong and so deep, and so are you.<em>  
><em>In my time I've said these words before, but now I realize<em>  
><em>My heart was telling me lies, for you they're true.<em>

Gene knew that he was in trouble the very moment he had clapped eyes on her, that red dress, fur coat, long legs in those stockings and that fantastic arse. She had a brilliant mind and a feisty personality to match his dominance, her crazy theories and her ballsy personality that made his pulse quicken every time they argued. However, over time his feelings when from pure lust with the urge to shag her on every horizontal surface to his heart's desire to pure love. He wanted to protect her, mark her and brand her as his lioness for life. The moment he let her walk out of his life it had been hell, he tried to live without her after operation rose but found that he couldn't. She haunted him both day and night, her empty desk a stark reminder of what he has lost. She had dug her claws into him so deep that there was no way he can ever get her out, even when he was angry at her over what happened in operation rose, he still couldn't let her go. That day when he had found out about her resignation he had wanted to scream out, he wanted to punch the walls until his knuckles bled just so he could feel something. He tried to replace her with busty blondes but they all looked too cheap and tacky, no one matched the flawless beauty and class that was Alex Drake.

When he found out that she had moved to Plymouth and the place where she worked was throwing a gala for both doctors and for police officers he knew that he to get down there and get her back. It was stupid, he knew that, felt like a nuance and a pouf. The Gene Genie never chased after skirts, they came to him, they begged for his attention, but this was Alex, he knew that the ball was in his court. She would never go to him not after how he had treated her and personally he wouldn't blame her if she told him to get lost. But he knew that he had to see her, he had to tell her how sorry he was for everything. He wanted a second chance with her, sure he told himself that it wasn't love, denied that he felt anything for her except lust for her perfect body but he knew that is was more than that. Had been for a long time. Like the song seemed to suggest, he was only just telling his heart lies. He is in too deep with her to back out now. It was too late for that. He never stood a chance. _  
><em>

_We're an all time high,  
>We'll change all that's gone before.<br>Doing so much more than falling in love.  
>On an all time high,<br>We'll take on the world and wait.  
>So hold on tight, let the flight begin.<br>_

He wasn't a big fan of romantic love songs or big love ballads, but this song just seemed to struck a chord with him. The way Alex allowed him to wrap her body around him, the way she tucked her head under his chin and sighed blissfully, the way she looked at him with those big adoring hazel eyes, he knew that she had forgiven him. Her eyes told him the truth – she had never stopped loving him and couldn't if she tried.

_So hold on tight, let the flight begin.  
>We're an all time high<em>

The song ended and people applauded while Alex and Gene stood there holding on to one another not willing to let go yet. It was Alex who made the first move when she looked up at him and stared into his eyes, she felt her heart beat wildly when she saw the undisguised lust and desire in his eyes, and she knew for sure that her eyes reflected the same feelings. Gene then bent his head and whispered into Alex's ear which made her shiver.

"Your place or mine?"

Alex nuzzled into his neck, while her lips parted and gently flicked her tongue over the shell of his ear and replied in a husky breathless whisper.

"Mine".

Gene didn't need to be told twice and without another word picked her up and carried her out of the building with cheers, wolf whistles and catcalls from the crowd following them out.

The ride to her house was unbearable, Gene raced through the streets quicker than normal while his gloved hand went under Alex's dress through the slit and travelled up her thigh to the waistband of her kickers, growling when he felt her bare leg and not much else. The tip of his fingers stroking her through her knickers as Alex threw her head back on the seat and started to breathe heavily, chewing on her bottom lip to try and prevent her from crying out as her hand clutched desperately onto the seat. What was he doing to her?

Alex wobbled on her way up to the front door, her legs trembling from Gene's administrations on her body earlier as Gene held her steady, brushing butterfly kisses across the back of her neck and across shoulders as she struggled with key.

"Here, Bolly let me help you with that."

His hand covered hers and they both managed to get the front door open. They tumbled in through the front door, careful to not trip over one another, legs and arms tangled together as they snogged each other's face off. His kiss was fierce, demanding, controlling and oh so good. Alex trembled with desire and lust as her mouth parted and their tongues tangled in a blaze of passion that had been building between them over a long period of time. As they got nearer to Alex' bedroom, Gene pushed Alex up against the wall and ravaged her, his arms wrapping around her body as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered herself to him.

She felt his hands go up her dress and slide up her legs and over her thighs. His index finger started to tease and stroke her through her lacy underwear, making Alex even wetter than she already was. Gene then pulled her knickers to the side and plunged his two fingers into her wet dripping core, finding her soaked, slick and so ready for him.

"Jesus, Alex you're soaked..."

Alex threw her head against the wall as Gene started to work her, her hips moving in time with his strokes as he worked between the slick folds, finding her clit, making her whimper as he flicked and stroked at the sensitive bundle of nerves and slowly using his left hand to drag her knickers down her legs which Alex then kicked off and it landed somewhere behind the door of her bedroom. At least Trisha wouldn't get a rude shock went she got home later on tonight. Alex found herself thanking her gymnastics teacher, she knew that doing gymnastics in High school would work wonders for her in the bedroom as she raised and stretched one long perfectly shaped leg over Gene's body, resting it on his shoulder, her stilettoed foot behind his ear allowing him better access as her grip on his neck tightened. Gene groaned at the sight before him, the view that she was giving himwas driving him wild, she really was a whore in the bedroom and he was loving her for it. He then eased his long fingers inside her, making her gasp as his rhythm quickened. She tightened her grip as tingling sensations radiated through her body, down her thighs until she was shaking.

"Oh...God...Gene...what are you doing to me...so good," she sobbed in between pants and incoherent sounds, as she lost control riding wave after wave of endless pleasure as she came.

Gene had never seen anything so erotic in all of his life, his pulse rate had sky rocketed when she had lifted her leg up and placed it on his shoulder. Not many women could pull that position off...what was it? Oh yeah...the lusty leg lift, that's what they called it in the cosmopolitan magazine only that it was much better when the man's cock was inside but they had all night to test it out. His trousers tightened at the thought of it, if she could pull that position off, the amount of positions that they could try out throughout the night was endless. His heart beat wildly at the thought. He slowly lifted Alex's leg down and wrapped it around his hip, while his hands firmly gripped her arse and lifted her up and slowly walked towards Alex's bedroom feeling the remains of Alex's pleasure soaking his thighs and legs making him even harder than he was now. Alex, fully understanding what Gene wanted swung her other leg over his waist and crossed her ankles just above his arse as he carried her through to the bedroom.

The room was dimly lit as Alex had left the bed lamp on before leaving earlier this evening, the nice big doubled bed with satin red sheets beckoned them as Gene threw Alex on the bed which made Alex squeal and laugh in delight as Gene smiled a naughty school boy grin which made Alex's heart rate speed up. She then sat up on her elbows as she watched Gene take off his jacket and undo his tie and vest before throwing them on the floor. Alex licked her lips hungrily as Gene slowly unbuttoned his shirt and undid his cuff links, shrugging his shirt off, showing off his broad shoulders, his hairless chest and slight beer belly that she has always adored. Alex did some undressing herself, taking off her stiletto heels and reaching over to her stereo to play a song that she had wanted to play for them for a long time and slowly stood up and crooked her finger at him.

Gene growled and moved his way to her until they were face to face, Alex reached out and smoothed her hands down his chest until they reached his belt buckle and zipper, she tugged it out from its hoops and slowly undid his zipper never taking her eyes off of him in the process. His trousers slithered down his long legs and hit the floor which made Alex lick her lips once more in anticipation. She then snuck her hand inside his boxes and started to stroke his hard cock, making Gene grown and suck in a breath. God, he wasn't lying when he said that he was bigger in every department, he was so big and hard and it made her wet all again. Gene, wanting to get control back took hold of her hand and placed it back to her side as his hand reached for her zipper but before he could take it off the music started to play, the music filling up the room which only heighted the intensity. He looked at Alex, asking for her permission to which Alex breathlessly answered

"For your eyes only darling"

Gene, feeling more confident, pushed the gown down her body and it fell effortlessly down onto the floor leaving her in nothing but her black lacy bra. Gene moaned out his appreciation as he laid her down on the bed and started worshipping body, starting from the neck while his hands started to message her breasts, making Alex moan and arch her back. Alex's hand went around her back to unclip her bra, allowing Gene to cup her breasts and move his adventurous mouth from her collarbone to her glorious tits, god he had dreamt about this. He took one nipple inside his mouth and gently started to suck, lick and bite making Alex run through his hair and tightly hold his head against her as she cried out in pleasure as the song played throughout the bedroom.

_For your eyes only, can see me through the night_

_For your eyes only, I never need to hide_

_You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new_

_I never felt until I looked at you_

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_You'll see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free_

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me_

_Only for you, only for you_

Alex could feel Gene's cock press up against her slick wet heat and she couldn't wait anymore, she needed him inside her now.

"Gene, oh god, please..."

"Tell me what you want Alex and I'll give it to you."

"Please, I need you hard cock inside you now, I need you pleasure me...pl...please...I'm begging you."

"I dunno lady Bolls; I don't think you have begged me enough."

Gene then slid down her body and slowly pleasured himself and her by spreading her legs apart, burring his head between her legs, breathing in her scent and started lapping her up, making Alex scream and sob with pleasure while her left hand gripped his blond floppy hair while her right hand reached out and clutched onto the sheets. Her body arching up once more, wrapping her legs around his head and rotating her hips and grinding herself into his mouth as Gene continued to pleasure her even further.

"Oh...god...please...please...gene...I'm begging you...I need you...can't wait any o...pl...pl...GENE!"

Hearing her screams and cries of pleasure made his ego swell; no one has ever begged for him the way Alex is begging for him right now. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her now.

He crawled over her body and nudged her thighs apart with his thighs and rubbed the tip of his cock between her folds."

"You want this Bolly?"

"Oh god...yes...I want it...I want you now."

"You're wish is my command."

He entered her torturously slowly, as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, feet pushing into his arse, the filthiest of moans leaving her, to Gene it was like hearing something out of a porn film. He began thrusting into her slowly, nipping at her neck as she ran her hands from his shoulders down his back, digging her nails in, leaving large red scratches in their wake, softly brushing back up.

"Mmmmm... god, Gene...so good, so good, never felt this way before...oh right there...give it to me harder!"

He happily obliged, loving the feel of her, in his arms, under his lips, around his cock, thrusting faster and harder, pounding hard and fast into her core. He was worried that he would hurt her but was encouraged when her cries got louder and louder, her back arched and legs wrapping tighter around him, biting down softly on his shoulder as he carried on. Alex then shocked him when she knocked his elbow off and rolled them over so that she was now on top, straddling him, she wasn't going to allow him to have all the fun. Gene saw the raw primal animal lustthat was shinning in her eyes and he was loving it, basking in the knowledge that it was he, Gene Hunt, who had realised Alex Drake's inner wild cat, ravishing and pleasing him as well as herself. His eyes raked hungrily over her figure and he licked his lips, he had waited years for this. His fantasy coming true.

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold_

_You really know me, that's all I need to know_

_Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine_

_But you won't need to read between the lines_

Alex dug her knees into the mattress and lifted up. Gene grunted as they slid together. His hands grasped her hips tightly. When she let herself sink back on him, he thrust to meet her, hands pressing her hard against him.

She gave a gasp; the new depth to their congress was delicious. Then she repeated the motion, watching his face contort in pleasure, his eyes meeting hers, chemistry between buzzing, a lusty grin on his face and sweat trickling down his brow. A beautiful sight.

The explorative movement became a rhythm, and the rhythm quickened as their bodies grew confident with how they fitted together. Alex had always enjoyed this sexual position: her own hips dictating the pace, the friction where she needed it. The pace once more grew urgent and her passion grew vocal once more as she threw her head back, hair all over the place as she messaged her breasts with her hands. Gene's hands at her hips kept her steady as they rocked harder and faster towards orgasm. Alex took Gene's hands and placed then on her magnificent tits and messaged them making Gene grown once more.

Gene's eyes closed and his head pressed back into the pillows. A frown of concentration creased his brow.

"Fuck..." he breathed. "Oh fuck."

She sensed the beginnings of climax. Her knees were starting to slip against the bedclothes, and the rhythm of their bodies was frantic now.

As much as Gene loved her in this position he wanted to assert control again. He quickly grabbed her waist and rolled over once more pinning her body with his on the bed as he took hard and fast, pounding into her wet core as Alex once more ran her nails along his back and squeezed his waist tighter. Sweat started to tickle down his back and over his brow and drip on to Alex's body

"Jesus...Alex...you feel so good, so hot, so tight, so wet...you're incredible...shit."

"Oh...yes...yes...Gene right there...fuck me harder...oh God harder...faster...FUCK ME GENE, I 'm coming...OH YES."

Both of them released a strangled cry as pleasure erupted where they were joined and slammed through their bodies in waves.

Gene slumped down onto his elbows and buried himself in Alex's neck as they panted for breath, exhausted after their incredible first time.

Worried that he was squashing her, he turned over onto his back, taking Alex with him as they both got under the satin silk sheets. Alex snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest, their legs intertwined under the sheets while Gene's arm went around Alex's shoulders, drawing patterns on her bare back as they both stared at the ceiling.

"That was amazing..." sighed Alex.

"Bloody fantastic bolls, bloody fantastic." Agreed Gene as he kissed her forehead both listening to the ending of the song.

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free_

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me_

_Only for you_

"We should do this again..." said Alex

"We've got all night..." whispered Gene as Alex lifted her head to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Hope we have more than one night Gene."

"Do you want it to be more than tonight?"

"I do."

"Well then, that could be arranged" said Gene

"Can we work it out Gene?"

"Course we can Bolls, we're a team, great at work and great in the sack. Blood marvellous. Unbreakable Bolls, bloody unbreakable."

_For your eyes only _

**That was my first ever attempt at smut. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I will have the last chapter up soon promise.**


	5. Open Arms

**Here is the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. Here we go.**

**Open Arms**

For Trisha, to say that she didn't get much sleep last night was an understatement, standing at the kitchen stove preparing breakfast and waiting for the kettle to boil in her silk pyjamas, she thought about the events of last night. She had gotten home around 12:30am to find soft love songs filling the home which was odd, Alex never listened to love songs since moving down to Plymouth but then again suffering from a broken heart makes you do that sometimes. At first she didn't mind that Gene was going to spend the night with Alex, the deed was already done she presumed and she could look forward to getting some sleep, thinking that Alex and Gene were too sated and too exhausted to do anymore rounds. She was dead wrong. First she heard a loud giggle, and then she heard a sexy growl from Gene, the giggle and the growl then turned into a high pitched squeak and then a groan from Gene, it then escalated from there. The groans, growls, moans, giggles and squeaks turned into howls, shouts, screams, filthy curses and loud banging of furniture. This went on all though out the night until the early rays of dawn started to show through the curtains. Trisha had tried everything to stop the noise from ruining her beauty sleep. She tried sleeping with the pillow over her head, she tried loud music even sticking her walkman and earphones on, she tried using hot milk and cold fresh air and she even tried moving to the spare room in the attic, it was no use, even when sleeping in the attic at the very top of the house she could still hear the filthy noises of their lovemaking – if she would even call it that.

Trisha shook her head as her thoughts were interrupted by the squealing of the kettle. She poured the hot water into the two cups followed by the milk for Alex. Because she didn't know what Gene had in his tea, she poured a small amount of milk in a small milk jar that her grandmother used to use when she was making breakfast in bed for her grandfather and left the sugar holder in the tray for him to use. Placing the contents on the tray she checked to see if the food was ready, from what Alex had told her, Gene had a healthy appetite, so she went all out for him. Scrambled eggs, baked beans, 2 sausages, some bacon, a hash brown and some toast while for Alex Trisha prepared the usual, a bowl of muesli, yogurt, some croissants and a small bowl of fruit salad. Satisfied that the food was done, she placed the contents on separate plates and bowls and placed them on a large tray and brought it into Alex's bedroom. Hoping and praying to a god that she didn't believe in that they were sleeping and not initiating round 50.

When Trisha got to the bedroom door she let out a deep breath and went in, only to find a darken room, the music playing softly, curtains shut tight blocking the sun from shinning through, clothes scattered all over the floor and the sleeping couple snuggled tightly under the duvet. Alex was on her side with Gene's body tucked behind her with his arms around her waist and his head buried at the crook of her neck, snoring softly, both shagged out. She carried the tray over to Alex's bedside table and placed it there and walked over to the windows and opened up the curtains allowing the sunlight to hit the room. She turned and quietly snuck out of the room, leaving a note for them explaining that she had went to work and that Alex had the day off.

As the door quietly closed Alex and Gene started to stir, the aroma of breakfast filling the room and the sun's rays hitting their faces. Alex moved on to her back as Gene propped himself up on one elbow while the other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Alex's hand caressed his forearms while the other hand was tucked behind her head playing with the stands of her hair, staring deeply into his eyes, that pout making her stomach do flip flops.

"I think we might have given your friend quite a shock" said Gene in a gruff whisper.

"Nah, Trisha, can handle a lot of things, but I do think our...err...activities might have deprived her of some much needed sleep" replied Alex.

"She might want to reconsider having you for a house mate then" replied Gene.

Alex just laughed, a breathless, light-hearted, flirty laugh which made Gene smile, he had never seen so her so relaxed and so comfortable in her own skin before. She was always so guarded around everyone, always keeping everyone at arm's length, always unattainable to him...until last night and this morning. Last night was one of the best nights he had ever had with a woman, he was normally not very adventurous when it came to sex, but with her he became a wild animal, ravishing and pleasuring her as well as himself. The amount of sex positions that they had tried out throughout the night and the early morning were endless, his favourite two that they had tried out on the small couch, the couch conoodle and the lap dance gave him a view that would fuel his all of his late night fantasies until the day he died. But then again, the image of her on all fours on the bed sobbing with pleasure and need as he fucked her to oblivion and spanked her arse was quite a sight to behold as well. He had never felt so alive or satisfied emotionally and sexually with a woman before but with Alex, his inner manc lion roared to life and he felt like he was eighteen again. And it was because of her. He needed her, he breathed for her and he loved her. He vowed to never let her go again.

His thoughts were brought back to Alex and he looked down at her to see that smile on her face –the smile that was reserved only for him was there once more and he caressed her face with his long magician fingers loving her that much more. Her eye lids fluttered closed and she purred like a lioness – his lioness.

"Your friend left us breakfast. It smells nice" said Gene.

"She looks after me and from what I can smell, it looks like she knows how to cater for guests" replied Alex.

"Think we can make her our own private cook?" smirked Gene.

Alex laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I think we're going to be ok" said Alex.

"More than ok I hope."

The room once more cackled with unspoken words and electricity as the two stared at each other. Alex opened up her mouth to try and say what she felt for him but found that she couldn't. His intense baby blues made her feel so weak.

"Go on Bolls. Spit it out."

"I'm in love with you Gene Hunt. I can't stop loving you" said an emotional Alex, tears glistening in her eyes threatening to fall.

Gene continued to stare at Alex, his heart hammering, his stomach doing cartwheels, his own eyes starting to fill with tears. Alex Drake loved him.

"That gives me reason to smile bolls yer soapy mare" whispered Gene, a small smile gracing his features.

Time stood still as Gene and Alex stared at each other. It was Gene who broke the connection when he silently moved his head, his eyes silently gazing down at her lips before looking into her eyes once more. Alex followed his lead and did the same, both looking up at the same time before Gene bowed his head and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Alex's hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers sliding over his golden silly mane before cupping his cheek as they kissed passionately.

Three years later

It was late afternoon in London, the sunset just peaking over the city, a nice warm summer breeze penetrated the room, the soft curtains fluttering in the bedroom, people walking home for the afternoon, laughter ringing through the air and the sounds of party music and rowdy guests can be heard outside the four bedroom Victorian home. Outside on the top balcony of the house where the master bedroom can be found stood a beautiful brunette, her skin glowing in the sunlight, her hair whipping from side to side as she breathed the air in.

She carried a bundle of sky blue blankets in her arms, rocking it from side to side, silently bopping the little bundle up and down while the little fragile precious figure inside the bundle made little sounds of giggles and gurgles back up at his mother. Light blonde hair, silvery blue eyes, an adorable little pout on his little lips, his little hands balled up into little fists and little toes curling into the blanket, no doubt that this little baby was just as handsome as his father.

Alex, naked, except for her silk dressing gown quietly pattered back into the master bedroom and sat in her rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth while she breastfed her son and slowly prepared him for sleep. She could feel the wind on her face as she looked down at her newborn son Eugene Stewart Hunt or Gene Jr. as Gene would call him and all she could do was smile. Her precious beautiful baby boy. She was disturbed from her quiet moment when her husband stepped into the room. He too was carefully carrying a small bundle of blankets; light pink blankets that were currently wrapped wound his baby daughter. The little girl opened up her big wide hazel eyes and glanced curiously at her father and all Gene could do was lift his thumb to caress her cheek as he sat on the bed, watching his wife feed their newborn son. The little girl with small curly brunette hair took her father's thumb, stuck it in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it.

"Now, now Molly, Hunt babies don't suck on their daddy's thumbs" whispered Gene, an amused smile gracing his lips as his daughter continued to suck on his thumb. He smiled and looked up at Alex.

"Trisha coming up soon?" Asked Alex.

"She's still showing off little Samuel and Violet to the crowed downstairs,she will be up soon, she knows that it is time for their feed" replied Gene.

"I've requested a few more months off maternity leave from the hospital, Trisha has granted me the time off. I just want to be near our kids for a while until it is time for them to start day care" said Alex.

Gene slowly got up and proceeded to where his wife sat by the window and kissed her gently on the lips, love and life flowing through them. Their kiss was interrupted when Molly gave him a patty cake slap on the cheek which made Gene laugh, a full hearted laugh that hadn't made an appearance for a while.

Trisha then came through the room carrying her godson and goddaughter in her arms.

"Looks like these two want their mummy and daddy" beamed Trisha as she made her way over to the family. "Party is starting to wind down, think Chris and Ray will need some time to crash on the couch and sleep off their hang over. Shaz has offered to help me clean up so don't bother coming down, you two need to get some rest ok"

Alex nodded silently and gave the sleeping Eugene to Trisha and started to breastfeed Violet and Samuel, hoping to get some sleep tonight while Trisha made her way to Eugene's cot and placed him down for bed. Gene pressed a light kiss on Alex's forehead and made his way over to the cots where Trisha was and did the same thing for Molly.

Gene turned to Trisha whom just smiled back and rubbed his arm and went down stairs to start cleaning up. He made his way over to Alex and sat on the rocking chair that was opposite to her and silently watched his wife feed Samuel and Violet. After handing over Samuel to Gene Alex smiled that secret smile at him to which he returned, both of them staring up at the window, watching the last rays of the summer sun disappear over the city for another day.

Nothing more was needed to be said. It was just perfect.

**Let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed this story on either alert or as one of their favourites.**


End file.
